Relief
by xXthatonechickXx
Summary: I smile slightly at her calling me her girl. Why was I getting squirrelly over this. I liked boys. Didn't I? I mean I was pretty positive I did. Tori and Jade (Jori)


_This is how I wish the episode with Tori and Jade's "play date" would have gone and starts as soon as Sikowitz leaves them both. This will be a one shot with some Jori lemon. Also I realize that Jade gets very OOC but you know what this is my fanfiction so yeah :p lol anyway enjoy__. I do not own Victorious!_

* * *

"You know what Jade?" I start getting slightly annoyed at her attitude.

"What," she asks, daring me to finish my thought.

"There is no good reason why you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation." I sigh. I want to be upset with her for how she is reacting. Well _over-_reacting but I stare into her emerald green eyes and then I just can't help but to forgive her. I sigh again.

"What's your problem, Vega?"

"I- oh- uhh err well," I can feel my face getting hot, "your just not that easy to stay mad at."

"Woah there Tori. I'm in a relationship right now with Beck. Calm down."

"You-you're not even questioning what you think are feelings for you?" I say, hoping she drops it. It was her turn to turn red.

"Well, umm, I would, umm understand your feelings for me, and umm, hey can we get some service over here?" She shouts over the counter.

After we get our drinks and our sushi is being prepared we are approached by two very douchey looking guys.

"Hey babe, come here often?" The one who approached me tries.

"Even if that pick up line was effective in the slightest, I'm here on a date. With her." I point to Jade. She sighs and seeing Sinjin watching, she grabs my hand and I swear I feel a jolt of electricity. She says through her teeth,

"Mhm, I'm here with my baby." Somehow both the boys are undeterred and each try another cheesy pick up line. They are interrupted by our dinner being served to us. Jade unpackages her chopsticks. "I swear to god if you don't leave me," she sucks in her breath, "and my girlfriend, alone I will stick this chopstick into your necks.

"Whatever baby." He shrugs and they both leave us.

Jade focuses on eating her sushi and not on trying to be my believable date.

"Jade I really don't want to get in trouble so let's just pretend that we're actually on a date. "

"Ugh. Whatever fine. So umm how do we pretend to date?"

"Just pretend I'm Beck or something." Jade glares at me at the idea, "or we can umm talk about what we like about each other I guess."

"Excuse me?" She scoffs at the idea.

"You know what I'll go first. Well umm you're really pretty and your voice is really good. Like amazing. And you always have so much confidence in yourself and what you do and I really respect that. And well I like how you act like your so tough and icy but you honestly are a good and genuine person and I don't know why you hide that. Am I rambling? This has become creepy hasn't it?" I feel myself blushing and we both laugh, breaking some of the tensions. I feel myself scoot closer to her.

"Alright I guess I'll go now," she takes a sip of her water first and then turns to face me more," well you can be really nice to me for some weird reason even though I'm a total bitch to you. You're really pretty too. You may have a petite body but you have some nice curves and you're hair frames your face like waves of a beautiful chocolate fountain and you are just…" Jade sighs and she finds herself smiling into her hand.

"Umm Jade? You're the one rambling on." she starts to look embarrassed. "It's ok." I give her a sincere smile then grab her hand. I feel another jolt of electricity and my heart starts to race. Jade looks up at me. Suddenly I see something in her eyes. Fear? Shock?

She pulls her hand away and looks away embarrassed. Did we just have a moment? We had a moment. We shared a moment. Why was this making me so bubbly?

Jade smiles at that as she relaxes a bit. I had never seen this side of Jade before. She actually seemed like she was letting her gaurd drop around me. Why? I thought about how positively gorgeous she was. She was wearing gentle make up today like she was four days ago. That day, thinking back on it, was the day she stopped being as cold as she normally was.

_"Hey Beck, hey Jade. How are you two doing." I ask as I approach the couple. Something about them feels off. I shake the thoughts away. _

_"Fine I suppose." Jade replies, uninterested. _

_"What? No threats, jokes, taunting, teasing, glares, or attempts on my life?" I joke. Beck laughs slightly and I see the corners of Jade's mouth curl up slightly. _

_"I just feel like being nice today."_

_I quickly walk forward to her and put my hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright. What did you have for breakfast?" I tease._

_"Watch it. I'm not feeling _that _nice." Beck unwraps his hand from Jade's waist and gives her a kiss. She shifts slightly, uncomfortable. I don't think much of it. _

_"Later guys. Gotta get to class. We have to set up early for a presentation." he walks away and it seems like Jade breaths a sigh of relief. _

I think about that day. Maybe I should have payed more attention to that. They seemed awkward together. Before I can stop the words from spilling from my mouth I inquery, "Are you and Beck doing ok?"

Jade looks taken back. "Excuse me?"

"I just was thinking about the other day when you and Beck seemed really awkward together." Jade's eyes scream run. I am so stupid. Before she can cause my certain death Tweedledee and Tweedledick return. I sigh.

"Hey shit-for-brains me and my girl Tori are trying to have a date. Didn't we already tell you to leave us alone." I smile slightly at her calling me her girl. Why was I getting squirrelly over this. I liked boys. Didn't I? I mean I was pretty positive I did.

Neither of the duo seem to care about Jade and continue to pester us.

"So what school do you two babes go to?" The taller one asks. I give him a glare as she answers.

"Hollywood Arts. What's it to you two asshats?"

"Ooo some singers. All special and talented. Hey it's karaoke night tonight. You two should perform some sing-songs for us."

"Yeah prove that you're actually talented like you claim to be." the other one jumps in.

Jade and I exchange glances and then agree, choosing to sing the song "Take a Hint" hoping that they would take a hint. We each grab a microphone and stand on the stage as the music starts up. As we start to sing I am enticed by her voice. It is so melodic and smooth and takes me on a journey. I know it's corny but whatever. It is so beautiful and so is she. As the song continues we slowly gravitate closer. Jade looks to me and gives me a genuine and sincere smile that gives me butterflies. I suddenly want her lips to be on mine. Wait what? I wanted _Jade West _to kiss _me?_ The song ends and we hold our final pose for a few seconds and our faces are inches apart and oh god how I wanted to kiss her.

I tilted my head towards hers slightly. What was I doing? She licked her lips slightly then tilted her head forward slightly too. We were interrupted by a roar of cheering. The two dunces were clapping furiously. They still didn't get it. We walked back to our seats where they were waiting.

"How do you two still not get that we are not into you," I say frustrated, raising my voice slightly.

"Why you two playing so hard to get. C'mon baby you know you want us." The taller one puts his hand around Jade's waist. She smacks his hand away.

"Actually no I don't want you. Or your friend. Or any guy for that matter." and before the two guys or I can reply Jade grabs my waist with both hands and pulls me in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and smooth and she kisses so gentle and not at all like I imagined she would. I don't move for a second but then I kiss her back. She pulls away first and studies my face. Did that just happen?

I raise a hand to my lips and feel the corners of my mouth pull into a huge grin and I am smiling like an idiot. I drape my hands on her shoulder and around her neck and start kissing her back. She isn't greedy about the kiss, her mouth definitely asks for more. She slides her tongue into my mouth gently and I gasp slightly but then let it in.

Our tongues roll around together and on each other and she tastes good. Not at all like I had imagined. Not that I spent my days thinking about what her tongue tasted like. It was like a combination of cinnamon and vanilla. It certainly tasted better than any time I had french kissed before. I pull back first this time panting for air. I glance behind Jade's shoulder and find that finally both the boys understood they weren't welcome.

We go and sit down and resume eating our sushi while sneaking glances and placing our hands on each other's thighs. Jade breaks the silence.

"Do you know how much of a relief that was?"

"What?" I ask not quite sure what she was referring to.

"Kissing you and you kissing back. I have wanted to do that for forever. I was just so worried that you would reject me so I tried to convince myself that I didn't have a crush on you, but instead hated you. That's why I've always been such a bitch to you. Thats also why I dated Beck. To convince myself that I liked boys. It's such a new feeling now, so relieving." I didn't say anything for a moment.

This was so not like Jade. Although the rest of the group had always said that she was actually a really nice person with a tough exterior. Maybe she was colder to me because of her crush on me. She also just opened herself up to me so she's really exposed and maybe that's just so weird to me. Finally I come up with a response.

"Do you think Sikowitz would mind if we left our date early." I slide my hand into hers and smile at her.

She picks up on what I'm implying and places two twenties onto the table then leads me out of the restaurant. I turn behind me and see the two boys awkwardly fiddling with their drink straws and Sinjin staring with his jaw practically laying on the table.

We decide to head back to my house and while walking down the sidewalk I grab her hand and we lock fingers. As we walk we pass Beck's house and trailer. Jade stops walking for a moment.

"I need to tell him. I can't right now but I know I need to. Would that be cheating?" she fumbles with her hands.

I'm not sure how to reply.

"If you need time or space I'll understand-"

"No you know what I'm gonna tell him tomorrow along with the rest of the group."

"Well whatever you need, I'll support your decision." We keep walking until we get to my house. I open the door quietly and we sneak in making sure not to make too much noise in case my parents or sister are still awake. We climb up my stairs and I open the the door then shut the door behind us making a gentle click.

As soon as the door is shut Jade grabs my shoulders and throws me down onto the bed then pins me down and starts kissing me repeatedly a bit more rough this time. I kiss her back and slide my tongue between our lips. She tastes the same, like cinnamon and vanilla, but this time a little salty from our dinner.

Jade starts to lift up my shirt but I stop her.

"I-I'm a virgin." I stammer. She laughs then replies,

"What you think I'm not?"

"No-I uh I just. I don't know I'm scared. Kinda nervous."

"Don't worry, I am too. I'm just better at hiding it. Don't worry relax. We'll mess up together." She starts to play with my hair, "unless I mean you don't want to."

"No no, I want to it's just," I reply a little to quickly.

"it's just what?" I sigh then lay back in the bed.

"Yes," I say as I start helping her take my shirt off. When I finally throw it from my arms Jade stops for a moment and stares at my chest.

"Gorgeous," she whispers as she unhooks my bra and throws it to the ground. She starts playing with my boobs massaging them in little circles. It draws a long but quiet moan from my lips. Jade chuckles. She then takes her own shirt off and undoes her bra. Now I am the one staring in awe.

She lays on top of me and starts kissing me again while moving her chest around in circular motions, rubbing our breasts together. She lets a moan escape into my into my mouth. I start feeling a hot sensation between my legs. It get hotter and hotter as we make out. She starts working her way down, kissing my jaw bone then my chin and leaving a hickey on my neck.

Next she peppers kisses on my collar bones down to my sternum and between each boob, planting a kiss on both. I shudder and moan under her and my nipples get hard and perk up. She kisses down my stomach right to the waist of my jeans. I reach down and start to wiggle out of them as Jade pulls down my panties. Suddenly I am naked and exposed.

"God you are so wet." She then gives me one kiss on my core. The flame intensifies. My hips buck up to her lips and she responds by sticking her tongue out and in one slow long movement, she licks my clit making me moan louder this time. I grab a pillow then put it over my mouth as Jade keeps working. She starts to suck then lick then repeat again on my pea-shaped nub of nerves. Then she takes her pointer finger and slowly pushes it into me. It hurts a little bit but not a whole lot.

She finally pushes her whole finger inside of me and then pulls it almost all the way out. She repeats this motion going faster and faster for a few moments and then adds her middle finger. This time it hurts a lot more and the pain doesn't Fade right away. I wince.

"Don't worry. People say its suppose to go away."

"Well that's comforting." I reply. I try to relax again and she's right, the pain does go away and is replaced by pleasure. I replace the pillow on my face just in time to silence another loader moan. Her tongue and fingers start to become too much and my back arches and my hips buck up as I start to climax. My moans are quicker and louder and my vision starts to go white until a wave of pure ecstasy overcomes me and I cry into the pillow from pure pleasure.

When I finally come down from my high I realize that my toes were curled so tightly that they started to hurt. I relax them and lean up to see Jade smirking. She had just played me like a finely tuned instrument. I sit up all the way then push her onto her back and start to kiss her very passionately. While kissing her I reach down and push up her skirt and move aside her underwear and start massaging her core. She starts to moan but it is silenced by our kissing.

Mimicking what she had done, I slowly start pushing my finger into her then add another. She pulls from the kiss and gasps. I don't stop and continue to kiss her, and she is soon writhing under me and bucking her hips up into my hand. Her moans become higher pitched and she is moving her hips into my hand faster and faster and I know she is climaxing.

She suddenly pulls from my lips and cries, "pull out!" I do as I am told just I time for a jet of her come to spray all over the head of the bed. I have to kiss her again harder because her moans are practically shouts. When she finally recovers she sits up.

"Did I just?" Jade starts.

"I think you did." We both sit in silence for a moment and then start to laugh. "well I guess we're gonna have to sleep on the pullout mattress together.

We change into some of my pjs and go to sleep that night spooning. I nuzzle my head into the back of her neck and kiss it. She turns around and kisses me before facing forward again.

* * *

I wake up to see Jade wrapped up in my arms. I smile then kiss her forehead. She wakes up and kisses me back.

"Well that was a fun date." Jade says and we both start to laugh. We both get ready and then she drives us to school stopping first at Starbucks for breakfast and coffee. When we finally reach the front doors of the school Jade stops walking.

"Tori how do you do it? How do you always have confidence in yourself?"

I frown at her. Never once had I ever thought that Jade was the type of girl who didn't have confidence in herself or what she did. If she was self conscious about herself she really didn't let it show. She had no reason to be insecure. She was the most beautiful and funny girl I had ever met. I guess she didn't really show that to others.

"You know to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I guess I just have to remind myself that I come first and that honestly the people of this high school really aren't going to matter in four years. Well except for my friends." She smiles at me the pulls me into a kiss. Then she grabs my hand and locks fingers. She takes a deep breath and we walk through the doors into the high school. Immediately we see Robbie, Cat, Andre and Beck all standing near my locker.

We approach them and Jade sucks in another deep breath.

"Hey guys," she manages. I can tell this is hard for her. Andre and Beck look at our hands locked together and give us a look.

"Hey Jade how are you? Oh your hair looks cute today, and hey you don't look like such a mean person today." Cat giggles then nudges Jade's arm.

"Umm me and Tori have to tell you something. Well umm I have to umm well-"

"Hey do you want me too?"

"N-no, I can say it."

"Alright you two you're starting to freak me out." Robbie pipes up.

"I love Tori." Jade blurts out. This is news to all of us because I only thought she had a crush on me.

"your, you're love with me?" I ask. Jade nods slowly, "aww I love you too." I give her a kiss and behind us I hear Andre, Robbie, and Cat "aww".

"You-you two?" Beck asked. We stop the kiss and turn to face him.

"I was going to tell you last night because well we umm…" Andre looks at us.

"Did you two do what I think you did?" Andre asks and I feel my cheeks get red.

"Hey it's cool. Thanks for still telling me. We're cool." Beck says before anyone answers. He gives Jade a hug then smiles at us.

"Good," I say smiling at her, "because I'm crazy in love with Jade." I pull her into a long passionate kiss and I understand what she meant when she was talking about feeling relief last night.


End file.
